A Gift
by Patch me to Pritchard
Summary: Little Hans's Christmas had always been a nightmare especially since his brothers would always play tricks on him. So this year he decides he's had had enough and makes himself his own present.


**Before you continue, I'd like to apologise for all the grammar, spelling and tense mistakes. English is not my first language therefore it's very hard for me to write down what I play out in my head. I also have limited vocabulary which sucks. But I try :)**

**Anyway, the fic is based on the post found here: hans-sanitiser tumblr com /post/104029219671/a-gift  
>And.. yeah... enjoy I guess? Reviews would be nice but don't be too harsh, this is my first fic. Constructive criticism is appreciated!<strong>

* * *

><p>The exact same thing happens every year, yet he falls for it every damn time.<p>

Every Christmas he would receive a gift from his brothers, and every Christmas, these gifts turned out to be boxes filled with worms, spiders or maggots. His brothers would laugh as they witness the horrified look on his face every time he opens it. He would throw it aside, spilling its contents, tears in his eyes as they continued to laugh. Even from behind closed doors he could hear them. Needless to say, Hans got fed up. He knows he deserves better than being treated like this. He may be a prince but with them around he didn't feel like one. So he decided enough is enough. This year, he would give himself a present. And he wouldn't fall for their tricks again. Not now, not ever.

He had never been a big believer in Santa Claus. Any and all hopes he had that he'd bring something good each year were ruined by his brothers' tricks, especially since they told him from an early age that Santa Claus does not exist. And any stories he might have heard about him were all lies.

Hans flung the door open to his room and stood there for a few moments examining the place. His eyes scanned for anything easy to wrap up and the first thing he saw was his teddy bear next to his loyal, stuffed horse, Sitron. A small smile crept up to his face.

After a few hours of wrapping, and a few cuts here and there, Hans managed to wrap the bear. Although it wasn't perfect, he was quite proud of what he accomplished. He ran back to his room and gently placed the teddy next to Sitron.

"Prince Hans! Dinner is ready!" He heard one of the servants call out.

Hans headed towards the door, "Yeah, I will be there in one second!" looking back one last time before nodding, "Look after my present, Sitron! I'll be back before you know it!"

The sound of cutlery clashing against plates made Hans feel uneasy. There was too many. All of his twelve older brothers sat at the table, chatting away, promptly ignoring him whenever he asked for one of them to pass the gravy or salt.

"We got you a nice present this year, Hansy." One of his brothers sneered.

"Uhuh, sure." He retorted, staring down at his food. Eating with them made him loose his appetite. And the fact that he was surrounded by older men made him feel very uncomfortable. If he had a choice, he would rather eat in the library, although he was forbidden to after already getting caught twice.

"Aren't you excited? Not one little bit?"

He shrugged, "I got _myself_ a present this year. I'll be opening it after dinner. So if you'll excuse me..."

His brothers weren't expecting this response. They were used to him just going along with it, but this time everything was different, and they didn't like it one bit. Although none of them pushed the subject any further, their eyes were glued to Hans as he left the table. When he was out of sight, they looked at each other, "We dreaded this moment, fellow brothers. He has finally become aware," and then they all laughed.

"I'm back, Sitron!"

Gently closing the door behind him, he crawled to his bed and sat in front of the horse, "Oh? What's this?" Feigning surprise, he picked up the poorly wrapped toy in his hands and started to unwrap it.

"Oh! It's a teddy bear! Just like I've always wanted. I think… I'll name it Fazzy. Thank you, Sitron." He pulled the bear into a tight hug and set it down. "Well… I didn't get you anything for Christmas… but, what I will give you is probably the best present anyone could ever give and that is love. I give you my eternal love. Merry Christmas, Sitron!" He beamed as a tear escaped his eye, and before you know it he was crying. With Sitron held tightly against his chest, he realised that all he ever wanted was for someone to love him back; to appreciate him, to acknowledge his existence.

All he ever wanted was acceptance, and his brothers' love. And he knew that not even Santa Claus—if he ever was real- could give that to him.


End file.
